New Addition
by Live-Life-Loving
Summary: To spice up their romance, Cato and Clove are forced by Snow to adopt a teenage girl with a traumatic past. What game is Snow playing? Clato.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, it's Cloverrrrrrrrrr. This is my old account where I will be doing to co-writing thing with Clato 27. If you like please review. We have different ways of writing so it will be weird but I hope you enjoy.  
**_

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Clove's Point Of View  


_I shake in my seat as Cato reaches out and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers together. _

_"Hello Clove and Cato," A snake-like voice hisses from behind. I don't dare turn my head._

_"Hello President Snow," Cato replies. _

_"I suppose you know why you're here," Snow says while taking a seat at the desk in front of me. _

_"No sir," I say._

_"Your romance is drying up. The capitol is becoming bored. They are waiting for a little Clove or Cato to join the world."_

_"I can't do anything about that," I say. And I can't. I can't have children. Not that it ever bothered me._

_"I am aware. Have you heard about the Unwanted Children program?"_

_"Of course," Cato says._

_"You signed up for a teenage girl," Snow says smiling. _

_"What?"  
_

* * *

The memory is only vivid now. Three months later, I stand beside Cato waiting for my new "daughter" to arrive. I'm only 9 years older then her, Cato only 10.

The young teenager will be the "new member" to our little family.

The train arrives, breaking my chain of thoughts. Out steps four children ranging from about 7 to 16. I turn and lock eyes with Cato who gives me a small nod.

A lady with a deep capitol accent and green hair walks over to me. She drags a small girl with her, who I guess to be around 5 foot.

"This is Callie, your daughter," She says before rushing back to introduce the other children to their new parents.

* * *

"This is our house," I say before opening the door wide for Callie.

Callie looks nothing like a District kid. She has curly, brunette hair that reaches her hips. Her gray sweater sleeves stopped at her elbow, while the neckline hung low, showing her collar bone under her tan skin. Her long, black skirt hung from around her rips down to mid-calf. The capitol prepped her, knowing she would be big news as the new member of our family. On her face she wore an unreadable expression.

"Your room is the first door to the left up the stairs," Cato says. Callie doesn't answer as she walks up the steps with her small bag hung over her shoulder.

* * *

"Why isn't she talking to us?" I hiss over the phone.

"She went through a traumatic event around 3 years ago. Hasn't said a word since," Amanda answers, the desk person for the Unwanted Children Program.

"What can you tell me about her?"

"She's 14 years old. She was adopted by a family at age 2 but they were murdered when she was 11. We believe she watched them die and that's why she stopped talking. The guilt from not helping I guess."

"You said she was adopted. Who are her real parents?" I ask.

"A capitol women named Ginger Stressington. One of her one night stands. Hold on, let me find her files." I wait minutes before shes answers. "Mhhm. I found it. Her father is some victor from like the 60th Hunger Games. He's dead now. He died four years ago due to a peackeeper's whip. Hmm."

"Oh. That explains a lot. But what am I supposed to do with her? She is a little version of a capitol freak."

What I didn't know was that there was a teenage girl behind the door, listening quietly, with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

I rush down the stairs to throw some food together from my "family" but stop dead in my tracks when I see Callie sitting at the table in athletic clothes, hair in a tight, high ponytail, eating a bowl of grits. She looks up from her breakfast for a second then stands up, places her bowl in the sink, and leaves.

When Cato and I finally get to training we see that people are gathered in a group. Being trainers, we yell at everyone to get to work put no one even moves a muscles. That's why I begin to wonder what it going on. How dare they disobey us? Cato and I push our way through the crowd to see the popular girl (Crow) with the bleach blonde hair screaming and Callie for taking her knife.

_What is she doing here?_

Callie just glares at Crow before rolling her eyes. Crow throws a punch at Callie but Callie is too fast. Callie blocks the punch by catching it in her right hand. Crow's eyes widen before Callie squeezes her hand. Tight. Cracking it. Crow cries out on pain and Callie releases her. Callie pulls the knife out of her pocket and drops it at Crow's feet. Callie turns to me and I expect her to be scared at what I might do.

But she's not. She simply raises her pointer finger to her mouth before making a quiet sound.

_Shhh. _

* * *

I let a sigh of relief when I hear Crow Valley's name be called. It's been weeks since she broke her hand 'when she fell on the way home from school' and now she's back to normal.

Then, I hear one clear voice cut through the crowd.

"I volunteer as tribute!" The teenager screams before running past Crow and onto the stage.

All of the sudden I realize why a shiver ran down my spine when the voice rang out.

I had just heard my daughter's first words.

* * *

_**This was just the introduction. Tell me what you think please. Clato 27 has not read this yet but if she likes it we will take turns writing chapters. Thanks for reading you beautiful creature, you!  
**_

_**Stay Classy,**_

_**Cloverrrrrrrrr**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people reading this story! I am Clato 27 and am now managing three stories. Watch me fall and burn. Haha. Just kidding. I'm a kidder I am. I am really hyper right now and probably not making a good impression but whatever. So I write third person so this story's going to be weird... **

Chapter 2:

Clove didn't know what to do. She simply clutched her husbands head as he lead her through the halls of the Justice Building to their "daughter's" visiting room. She was in shock she didn't know why she would do that, she had no interest in anything or anyone than all of a sudden this. She volunteers for the Hunger Games, the thing she is safe from for her whole life.

She was dragged out of her thoughts by the door opening. Callie sat on a plush chair, her legs pulled up to her chest, and her head resting in her knees. She didn't look distressed or nervous like the other kids she had mentored but she looked calm. She looked like she did at home while Cato would read them a story or they would watch a movie.

She looked up at them, her brown eyes the same as always. She didn't say anything and Clove sunk into the couch while Cato remained standing. "What was that?" He asked but Callie just looked at him. "We know you can talk, so talk."

Callie's eyes flicked towards Clove for a second before landing back on Cato. He kneeled in front of her. "We're not mad at you. We just want to know why you volunteered."

Again, she didn't say anything. "Let me talk to her, Cato" Clove said, placing her hand on Cato's shoulder.

"Alright. See you on the train" he said before leaving the room. Cato wouldn't admit to it, but Clove and Callie both new he was angry.

Clove moved and sat next to Callie on her chair. They fit well since they were both so small. "You heard what I said to Amanda, didn't you?" She asked.

Callie nodded slightly. "It's not what it sounded like" Clove said. "I care about you, Callie. I will admit I didn't back then, when you first arrived, but I feel like I've gotten to know you in the past few months. I called you a version of a Capitol freak because the only people I know from the Capitol are snobbish and rude, but not you. You never waste anything and your naturally beautiful, not fake."

Some tears welled up in Callie's brown eyes and she looked down. "No one has ever cared for me before" she whispered before the Peacekeepers came in.

"Three minuets are up" he said and Clove stood up.

"I'll see you soon" she said as the two men lead her out. Before Clove left the room Callie slipped a piece of paper into Clove's hand.

* * *

"She gave this to you?" Cato asked her as he held the piece of paper in his hands. They were currently on the train, Callie and her district partner, Ron, were watching the reapings when Clove pulled him away.

"Yeah. I didn't read it. I wanted to wait for you" Clove said. "Read it."

"Dear Cato and Clove, I'm sorry I can't call you mom and dad. That's one of the reason I don't talk, is because of the people I used to call mom and dad. I just wanted to tell you why I volunteered, but the truth is I don't know. I just raised my hand and yelled. I didn't even know I could physically talk until I said it. I'm sorry and I hope you adopt a kid you can actually love after I die... Callie."

Tears were running down Clove's face and Cato was close to it. He took Clove in his arms and they just stood there for a few minuets. Lost in sorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Like? I don't know what to think about it. Cloverrrrrrrrr hasn't read this yet so HIIIIIIII! If you liked this go read mine and Cloverrrrrrrr's other stories. They are pretty ratchet! Bya! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Claps for Clato 27. **_

_**Here we go. **_

* * *

Callie's Point Of View 

I don't know why I volunteered. I guess I just wanted it to be over. I still cannot bring myself to speak. That too, will forever remain a mystery when it comes to why.

I owe it to Cato and Clove to explain. That's why after watching the reaping I go to my room and pick up a pen. Writing my second letter.

_Dear Cato and Clove, _

_I owe it to you to explain myself, only I don't know how. I guess I should start from the beginning. _

_I lived in District 12. (I know, I know, you hate 12.) I lived in the nicer part, and my dad was a peacekeeper. He was never home. I liked my mom, she was nicer then father. She took me in after my real mother gave me up. And Clove, you were right. My real mother __**was **__a capitol freak. My dad, being a peacekeeper, made me learn to use a sword, in hopes I would be the first girl tribute for 12 in years. I became pretty good at it. I wanted to make him proud. _

_One day, I went under the gate and into the woods.(They never have it turned on) I was looking to get out. I was soon to turn 12, eligible for the games. I didn't want to fight children to their death. I still don't. I met a girl. Katniss. She told me I wouldn't make it five miles. She told me what would happen if I was caught. I asked about her. I mean, she was hunting in the woods outside of the gates. Which means you get a bullet through your head if you get caught. Most of the peacekeepers bought her meat though, at the hob, where they trade supplies. Which is also a big no no. But most people in the "Seam" were in need of food badly. I couldn't blame her. She told me that a bullet would be faster and better then starving. But I wouldn't get off that easy. So I went back. The capitol must have known I tried to escape. They killed my family. Tortured them. There wasn't an inch of the house bloodless. And in the middle of the floor laid one single white rose with a not tied to it. The note read: There is no way out. _

_But that is where they are wrong. There is a way out: death. And I am sorry I picked this path. I cannot take this anymore though. It is my fault my family is dead. I should be dead instead of them. I wish I was. But I soon will be and what was wrong will be right. _

_Thank you. For everything. _

_Callie. _

* * *

Clove's Point Of View

The letter drops out of my hands and I feel nothing. Numb, that's what I am. What I have become. The emptiness takes over my soul until two strong arms pull me closer.

* * *

**_It's my birthday! That's why this is short, I gotta go eat ice cream and get fat. Clato 27 has not read this, I hope she like.  
_**

**_-Clover. _**


End file.
